An extra chapter of Deathly Hallows
by psychic.pixie
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are on a quest for Horcrux's and they have stopped off at an unknown destination. OS


_**I wrote this for a competition, but I couldn't send it in because there were too many characters )-: so I'm sharing it with you guys (:**_

_**Set in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_

CRACK

Harry, Ron and Hermione had apparated to another location; they were so used to moving around at this point that they didn't take in the surroundings while they did their usual procedure. They ate their remaining sandwiches and they drank water which Hermione conjured up with her wand, all in all it was a perfect evening, the horcrux resting on the table, Harry watching Ron trying to get the password correct on the Wizarding Wireless Network, Hermione was sat on her bed reading The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, _how can she bare reading that thing!_ Harry thought to himself. At 9 o'clock Ron and Hermione decided it was time to go to sleep, for it had been a busy day.

It was a peaceful night, a warm summer's breeze was whistling past the tent. It was Harry's turn to keep watch tonight. Harry was laid on his back, on the cushiony grass, whilst looking up at the sky. It was a cloudless night, Harry could cont all the stars in the sky if he wanted to, but his concentration was on the huge full moon that was taking up most of the sky, the moon reminded him of that time when he was in third year and Lupin turned into a werewolf in front of himself, Ron and Hermione and how Sirius had promised that Harry could live at Grimmald Place with him. Sirius. How much harry had missed him, missed his smile, missed his laugh, missed his recklessness, Harry even missed Sirius turning into that giant dog in front of his eyes.

_Lupin, _Harry thought, _Lupin where ever you are, I hope you are not in agony tonight, I really miss you and Tonks, I miss you, I miss everyone who I have loved and I have had to leave, Lupin I hope I could see you soon, I want to see where you are now living. I miss Hogwarts and all of the Ghosts who live there; shockingly I even miss Peeves throwing chalk at the back of my head. I miss quidditch, I miss the thrill of the speed and the sensation of a bludger whizzing past your head, I miss my school books and the wonders inside them. I miss the order and all of its members, I feel isolated. I know that you know how I feel. Lupin, I miss you._

Suddenly something caught Harry's eye. Harry looked away from the glistening, silver moon and saw a silhouette of a giant bear, towering over the back of the tent, in the moonlight.

"HERMIONE!" Harry ran to Hermione's bed "HEMIONE! WAKE UP! THERE ARE BEARS!"

"Hmmmm, what 'cho talking bout, there'd no bears 'ere. It's safe, must be your imagination playing tricks on you."

"HERMIONE!" Harry stressed every syllable, "Come and have a look, come and see!"

Hermione dragged herself out of the protection of her warm, cosy, duck feather filled duvet and into the crisp, cold air of a cloudless night, as soon as she stepped out of her bed she shivered. Harry hadn't realised how cold it had got because he had been so immersed in his own musings. It must have been about 11°C.

"So where is this so called bear then Harry? The one that you woke me up to see."

"Look there on the tent, it silhouette is right there." Harry pointed at the place where he had first seen the bear. Hermione looked at for 30 seconds and started to grin.

"What's so funny Hermione! Please feel free to share the little joke." Harry was getting a bit short tempered since he hadn't had much sleep lately and Hermione was laughing at him when he had clearly seen a bear.

"Look Harry, you see the Shallotte, well it's just that a silhouette, of a rock, that looks like a bear. Don't you realise where we are?"

"No. Remember I was only allowed to go to Mrs. Fig's house when Dudley went out!"

"Oh. We are at Brimham rocks. I came here numerous times with my family especially in the summer, there's a load of activities to do here, rock climbing, hide and seek, adventures to have, long picturesque scenes to view, endless relaxing walks to have, and there's so much to learn here!" Hermione babbled.

"Right were in Brimham rocks. Is there anywhere to get food? Drinks? Do we actually get to see life?"

"Well I thought we could come here for a couple of days. I can find food easily and with the drinks, remember AGUMENTI!"

"Yeah I know agumenti but I don't want to just drink water none stop."

"Look I'm off back to bed. Wake Ron up because his time to keep watch in a minute."

As Harry walked to Ron's bed, he saw Ron quickly put his head back onto the pillow and close his eyes, but it was obvious that he was awake.

"How much of that did you hear? I know your up Ron, you can't fool me."

"Harry I was sleeping."

Harry decided that even if it was an act he thought he would just quickly give Ron a wake up call.  
_Levicorpus _Harry thought.

"Alright, alright, I heard from Hermione telling us where we are and there is no bear. Get me DOWN. You did this to me last year at Christmas!"

"Oh yeah I did."  
_Libaracorpus. _THUMP. Ron landed sprawled all over his bed, he got up and walked to the entrance of the tent where he remained until 3 am. Harry couldn't get to sleep, he was thinking of Sirius again. He would have loved to come here, all the open, amazing, beautiful shapes carved into the rocks by Mother Nature herself. He would have loved to come here and run around for hours on end to get rid of all his energy that he had to restrain in Grimmald Place.

When Harry woke up he had loads of adventures ready for him, just outside of the tent, waiting, but forbidden, for he had a mission to prepare for.

Please leave a review. It will make my day (-:


End file.
